She's a What?
by HippiestHop
Summary: What could've happened if Han had found out about a certain princess at a certain point in the second book.
1. A Princess?

Chapter 1: Answers

Han scrambled up the wall and paused at the window ledge, hearing voices. He hesitated, but curiosity got a hold of him and he skinned up the wall again, to another window ledge a level higher. Peering through the glass he saw Micah talking to someone, but couldn't quite make out who it was through the smudged glass. Carefully, slowly, gently, he lifted the window, and a voice drifted through.

"Death or marriage. You Bayars really know how to charm a girl."

Was that Rebecca? Why was she doing here, with _him_? Obviously not by choice, considering the topic. But why in the world would Micah want to marry Rebecca? Wouldn't he want to marry someone like the princess or another high-up?Time for that later. He slipped in through the window, making sure no one saw him. If Micah saw him, he was dead. If Rebecca saw him, she would accidentally alert Micah, then he would still be dead. Han was sure that Micah wanted no witnesses.

He waited nervously, hoping Micah would not hush her before he got a chance to do something. Han waited until he picked her up, then slid up behind him. He slashed Micah across the back with one his knives. Micah gasped and tried to turn and face him, but he was already out. Han let him fall to the ground and hurried to pick up Rebecca.

She seemed out of it too, but she was still alive. He flew out the window with Rebecca on his back, almost falling to the ground and rushing across Bridge Street, not caring who saw him. Several people called out to him, but he rushed on, desperate to get Rebecca to her dorm. He scaled the dorm wall quickly, and gently set her on her bed.

How am I supposed to get Byrne up here without the whole flock of them rushing in here too?

Luckily that what not be a problem as just then Corporal Byrne himself opened the door and entered the room. Both of them froze, then the Corporal drew his sword and advanced on Han. Han backed up slowly, holding his hands in the air in front of him.

"I didn't do anything Corporal, honest, I didn't. It's Rebecca, you got to help her." He pleaded, slipping back into his old way of speaking in his fear. He couldn't leave Rebecca, yet he did not want a crazed Byrne to stick him with his sword.

Luckily his words registered in Byrne's brain, and he turned to the girlie on the bed. He rushed over to the bed, then glared at Han over his shoulder. "What did you do to her Cuffs? If she's hurt I will strip the skin from your body."

Han answered him carefully. "She had some turtleweed sir, but it wasn't me I swear it wasn't. It Micah Bayar, another jinxflinger at Mystwerk."

Byrne stared at him, and Han feared he wasn't going to be believed. Then Byrne turned his head back to Rebecca. "You couldn't have made that up, unless you're one lucky liar, and I know you're not very lucky, even if you are a liar."

Han sighed in relief then started pacing around the room again. "Turtleweed isn't poisonous, but if she's had too much it could cause damage. There's nothing you can do about that, but I don't know if Micah hurt her before I got there." He paused a moment, then looked straight at Byrne. "I need some answers Byrne, and I need them now. What does Micah have to do with Rebecca?"

Byrne stumbled to think of something, "Well, um, R- I mean Rebecca used to work for the Bayars and, um, she did something to… to… to one of their amulets."

Han nearly laughed out loud did Byrne really think he would buy that? "You are the worst liar I have ever known. My real question is, why would Micah want to marry her?"

Han could almost see the wheels churning in the corporal's head. He would get the truth out of him, and no one was going to stop him.

Byrne finally got his mind set. "If you tell anyone anything I will personally make sure you die a slow, painful death," he growled at Han. "The truth is, that Rebecca's real name is Raisa, and she is the princess heir."

Han stared at Byrne, then at Rebecca. The corporal did not seem to be lying, but, Rebecca? A princess?

Byrne continued on, ignoring Han's doubt. "She was going to be made to marry Micah at the castle, on her naming day, but she escaped and disguised herself as Rebecca Morley."

Han couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. He stood up. "If Rebecca Morley were princess I would be under arrest right now, maybe even hanging, for what I said about the royal family." Not to mention him kidnapping her, allowing her to be put in harms way numerous times, the least of which bringing her onto a rain-slicked roof at midnight. To tell the truth, she_ had_ seemed rather distraught when he told her he hated the queen, but then any blue-blood would, wouldn't they? Wouldn't they? His mind had no answers to give him. Treason can be punishable by death, but in most cases that was seen as extreme. But treason was treason, wasn't it?

Han grabbed Byrne by the collar and shook him. "Is she really the princess?"

Byrne grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet. What I said before also effects you if someone over hears you."

Han took that as a yes. He jerked free of Byrne, and strode over to the window. He looked back over his shoulder for his, hopefully, last sight of the princess heir. "When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry I'm not there to see her, but I won't swing for her amusement." He spat out his words and leaped out the window, hoping he didn't break his leg. He landed neatly on the next roof down, then hopped down and sped off back to Mystwerk, as he had to collect his things before he left. Byrne was right, he was not lucky, even if he was a liar.

Back in Raisa's room Amon was quiet. He had no clue what Han Cuffs Alister had said to the princess, but the thief/kidnapper/wizard obviously thought it was bad enough. He had halfheartedly lunged at him as he jumped out the window, but he was gone. Amon didn't know if that was good or bad anymore. Alister had kidnapped the princess, but then he had unknowingly saved the kingdom from a civil war, but a streetlord suddenly becoming a wizard? Something was up, and he no longer had a way to learn what.

Raisa awoke, surprised that she was still alive, to see Amon sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She started to sit up, but her head was throbbing, and she fell back down with a groan.

Amon jolted awake and his eyes around the room frantically, but then seemed to realize it was Raisa who had made the noise. His muscles relaxed and he asked, "Are you alright?"

Raisa wasn't really sure. Micah had said turtleweed gave you a headache, but headache seemed far too mild a word for the pain she was experiencing now. She somehow managed to croak out, "I think so," as she tried to block out the pain, which was just about impossible because _thinking_ hurt.

Amon wordlessly gave her a vial of painkiller, and after she gulped it down, questions started popping out of her mouth without her able to control them. "What happened? Where's the assassin? Is Micah alive? Who rescued me? Did you save me?" The words streamed out of her mouth, but eventually her mouth ceased it's rebellion against her brain, which still throbbed even through the medicine.

Amon had just sat through the entire thing, and even though she was now presenting an opening to speak, he still hesitated as if unsure of what to tell her. Finally he opened his mouth, but slowly, and she hoped it wasn't bad news he was about to give her. "I think you were attacked by Micah, made to drink some turtleweed concoction, then were about to get kidnapped again. I know nothing about any assassin, or if Micah Bayar is alive." At this he stopped and stared at her cautiously.

The silence stretched out, and Raisa grew nervous. What does he not want to tell me? Once she couldn't take it anymore she snapped out at him. "Just tell me how I got here will you?"

Amon let out a sigh and started talking, "The person you probably thought was an assassin was Han Alister."

Raisa broke in quickly "Where is he now?"

Amon lost his temper. "If you're not going to let me explain anything I'm leaving." He stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Raisa behind him.

What's got him so jumpy? Raisa searched her memories, then froze. If Han had saved her from Micah, that means he was there, for how long, she did not know. The question was: what had he heard?


	2. Bird in the Night

Han was stuck. Byrne would be expecting him back at Mystwerk, and while he could leave with just what he had with him, Ragger was in the stable at Wein House. He couldn't go back there now, it was too risky. He needed to find a place to lay low for a while. So Han dallied on Bridge Street, slinking along the outsides of the lamplight and searching his brain for a place to stay the night.

"Han!"

Han spun around, palming his knife and falling into a crouch. His eyes flicked over faces, but he could not find the one who had called him. He jumped backwards, getting his back to the wall, and figuring out different escape routes as a figure emerged from the night.

The girlie trotted out of the darkness and called to him, "Do you know where Rebecca is?"

It was Hallie. That threw him off for a moment, but his resolve hardened. If this was a trap, he was not going to fall for it. "Get away from me Hallie." He waved his knife threateningly, but didn't advance. Hallie was a friend, and even if he felt betrayed he still didn't want to hurt her.

Hallie hesitated a moment, confusion and hurt showing in her eyes. Does she not know? Han asked himself, Or does she just not know if I know?

"What's this about Han?" Hallie asked cautiously, as if not sure if it was a safe thing to ask.

Han spat at her. "I know everything. When you see Byrne again, tell him not to bother, 'cause I'm leaving anyways."

Hallie blinked slowly, and Han sped into the darkness, circling around her. He moved in, and just before he was on her she spun around, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Wha-" she started to question, but fell over quietly when Han hit her on the head with the handle of his blade.

"Sorry Hallie, he murmured, "but I can't have you running off to Byrne before I leave." He backed into the shadows again, and started running to the stable. If Byrne was sending people after him, there were, there were no safe places. Not even his part of the library was safe, because Rebecca- No, Raisa had seen that too.

He had to leave, and he had to leave quickly. If he wanted his other knives and that map of the Gray Lady, he would have to move fast.

He sprinted back to Mystwerk and quickly scaled the uneven wall on the outside of his room, careful to avoid windows below his own. No reason to let anyone see him now. Han carefully pulled the window open, getting a grip on the space he always left open when he went out, just in case.

He vaulted into his room, hastily checking if his things had been searched through yet. Nothing was disturbed, but that meant they would probably be here soon. He snatched his knives and the map from their places on the cabinet, and was hesitating over taking some fancier clothes along with the ones he wore on the way here when the door burst open.

"Alister! Don't move and I won't hurt you." It was Byrne. Han knew he could get away from just him, but the question was if he had men waiting outside.

He took the chance and sprang onto the windowsill. Byrne was swiftly approaching behind him, but could he really survive a fall from the fourth floor. It was a risk, but he might be able to land in something soft, like that bush over there. His muscles bunched under him and he looked back at Byrne, who apparently thought he was cornered.

"Sorry, but I've never trusted a bluejacket before, and I'm not going to start now." Han leapt from his perch on the windowsill and flew through the air, getting ready to take the fall when a sharp pain ripped through his right leg. He momentarily fell unconscious as he curled into a ball, but awakened a short time later on the ground, hurting tremendously. He was barely able to drag himself into the relative safety of a small dip in the ground that was surrounded by bushes to take inventory of his hurt.

His right leg needed help. Badly. Not only was it bleeding horribly, but it also seemed to have been broken in the fall. He was bruised all over, but though they hurt, the bruises were not his immediate concern. His right arm was probably fractured, and his nose was broken, but all in all he had gotten off very lucky. It must have been how he was unconscious when he hit the ground, and so didn't have a chance to tense up.

Han stilled as soft footsteps approached. That must be Byrne, checking to see if I'm still here, he thought as quietly as possible. He didn't think Byrne could sense thoughts, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The footsteps stopped abruptly, and Han held his breath. If I survive this, he promised to whatever higher power there was, I will never jump from four stories up again.

His prayer seemed to work, because he could here Byrne kneel down and pick up something. Han's ears caught up on sound, but couldn't quite understand what he was saying. Something about missing something? Whatever. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword sliding back into its sheath, and the realization dawned on him. He threw his sword at me! And I thought Byrne was nice, for a bluejacket that is.

He was still holding his breath when the corporal's footsteps faded into nothingness. He sighed in relief, amazed that Byrne hadn't found him. Me, getting lucky twice in one day? I'll pay for it later I bet. Still, Han was happy just to be alive. He slowly rose to a sitting position and grabbed a sturdy looking stick from the ground below. He gingerly got to his feet, trying to put as little weight as possible on his bad leg. Slowly, agonizingly, he made his way to the stable at Wein House.

Han glanced in the stable to see if there were any lights or tell-tale dark spots to reveal someone's presence before hobbling inside. He stumbled along through the dark, glad to have already known which stall Ragger was in, otherwise he would never find his northern pony. His senses were alert, and his left hand moved to his hidden dagger as he moved farther into the stable, even though he knew he could fight no one off like he was.

In Ragger's stall he encountered another problem. There was no way he would be able to bridle and saddle the northern pony with one of his arms fractured and the corresponding leg shredded. Even his bruises barely allowed him to lift his good arm above his head. He didn't like to admit it, but it was a miracle he had made it this far.

Then his brain noticed that his eyes had slowly been adjusting to a growing light, and he hunched down behind his horse. Voices murmured, and a stall door was opened and a horse was put inside. The uneven footsteps of the hostler faded, but one person was still there, and they were whistling bird songs. Not the calls of these southern finches and sparrows, Han was surprised to find out, but the familiar tunes of the birds of the Fells, his home.

He got caught up in these reminders of home, but got unpleasantly yanked back to reality when Ragger gave a friendly neigh to the new horse. The whistling stopped, and the person came to look down on him from the open door of the stall.

It was a clan person. That much was clear. It was a girl with dark curls that hung below her shoulders. Her coppery skin was roughly the same color as deerskin vest she wore. She had on Demonai garb, and a non-magical amulet hung around her neck.

"Hunts Alone," she whispered softly, "what have the flatlanders done to you?"

* * *

Yes, this is the end. I am never going to continue this. However, if anyone feels the need to continue this or use it as an idea for their own story feel free. If you do, I would like to read it. :)


End file.
